the life and times of makamachi misao
by ArkanianHyde
Summary: a few stories about our favorite weasel girl.


**The life and times of Makamachi Misao. **

Stories about our favorite little weasel girl.

Disclaimer: - too bad. I have no rights to this series or style. I got this idea from Pendari. I figured I'd use it since only these mini ficlets came to mind.

**Boredom.**

"Misao?" the girl stared. "Misao!" Okina's voice grew louder. The girl ignored him and continued to stare. "Misao, what are you doing?" without turning, she replied.

"Staring competition. Shh."

"Misao, you do know that snakes don't have eyelids, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." She turned to look at Okina. She blinked stupidly. "Gah! Jiya! You made me lose!" she turned back to the snake. Its tongue flicked. They stared. Okina walked away, sighing.

The things one will do when bored.

**And then, there was…**

Silence. Nothing but the sounds of nature- the chirps and twittering of birds, the gentle breeze. Utterly peaceful. Aoshi sat in the shade of the temple sheltering from the light of the morning sun. It's days like this that one can truly appreciate life. He sipped his tea. "Perfect." Nothing, he felt, could ruin this day.

"No! sto-oop!" a high-pitched voice rang out as six year old Misao ran behind a huge dog that came charging toward Aoshi. It knocked him down, covering him in hot tea and warm drool.

"Stop, Jesse-kun. Leave Aoshi-sama alone!" Misao said in a tired, babying voice. When she'd finally succeeded in getting the animal off of Aoshi, he was a dazed, wet mess. Misao didn't seem to notice as all her attention was directed to the dog. Cautiously, he rose. Misao laughed shrilly as she played with the dog. Aoshi slumped and sighed.

Apparently, he had spoken too soon.

**The hunted.**

Hanniya slid into the shadows. He was out of breath. He couldn't stay there for long. That animal would find him. He couldn't risk it. He moved. Slower than he would've liked, but he moved. There was rustling in the bush behind him. He gasped and threw a stone at the bush as he ran. _How ironic._ The hunter had now become the hunted. Hanniya paused. He was safe for now. The rush of the river seemed to calm him. Slumping on the riverbank he closed his eyes against the pain in his side. He needed to rest. Then he'd move on… he fell into a half dream before-

"HEE_--YAHH!!!_" a five year old Misao pounced on his back, burying his head in the grass.

He should not have ever agreed to play Hide-and-Seek.

**Teatime!**

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao called, cheerily stepping into his room. A tray of tea lay welcomingly in her arms. "I thought you might want to take a break." Aoshi put down his pencil.

"Thank you, Misao.'

"No problem," as she poured the tea. She looked at the papers on Aoshi's desk. Aoshi-sama always worked. As far back as she could remember Aoshi-sama always worked. She'd given up trying to get him to stop a long time ago. Aoshi sipped his tea as he wrote. He stopped and looked at the cup.

"Misao?"

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?'

"Where did you get this sugar?"

"In the pantry, next to the oil. Why?"

"…Misao, that's salt."

**Pokey!**

Kaoru groaned. Misao looked up from the book she was reading. "What's wrong?" Kaoru wiped her face with a towel.

"I knew I shouldn't have used it."

"Oh that gunk that Omasu concocted?' why would anyone want to use that? It smells." Kaoru threw the towel in the corner of the room.

"It's supposed to keep your face clean and soft." Misao stared stupidly at her friend.

"You keep your face clean by throwing dirt on it?"

"It's the properties of that 'dirt'." Kaoru kneaded her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru answered through clenched teeth. This was embarrassing.

"I-can't –feel-my face." Kaoru sighed as a smirk spread across Misao's face. The girl edged closer and her expression became rather weasel-like.

"Really?" a finger inched closer to Kaoru's face. She poked it. "Did you feel that?" Kaoru fell back in surprise.

"Uh- no!"

_Poke_

"How bout that?"

"No!" Kaoru hit Misao's hand away as she reached out to poke her again.

_Poke_

"That?"

"Misao!" And ran out the door. Yells of protests echoed throughout the house that day. Misao had discovered a new pastime.

**Road Rules.**

"Sano, I can't do it.' Misao said desperately. Sanosuke just grinned.

"Relax. You're gonna be seventeen next year and you'll be allowed to drive. You have to learn at some point in life. Now's as good a time as any."

"Yeah but- the car -and me and –Aoshi!" she ended in a failed attempt to get herself out of the situation. She sighed. "Can't we do this when Aoshi's home? It is his car after all." She prayed that this would work although she knew better. Sanosuke ignored her and looked at himself in the mirror. Even in her current state of mind, Misao couldn't help but notice how conceited her 'instructor' was.

"He asked us to wash the car. The only way that could be done is if we move it up." Misao looked near crying.

"…can't you do it?" Sanosuke laughed.

"No. you have more authority here than me and you know it. So you should drive it up. Now start the car." Although she protested Misao found herself turning the keys. Her hands automatically found the wheel. It seemed to fit her grasp well. Sanosuke grinned. Misao felt sick. "Good. Now put it in gear." _Hey! This is easy._ "Now easy on the gas. Easy! I said eas-"

_CRASH!!!!_


End file.
